High Five
High Five is the second episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis Trini has to overcome her fear of heights to rescue Billy. Meanwhile, Rita Repulsa has plans to trap the Rangers in a time warp with the help of Finster's latest monster Bones. Plot While at the Youth Center, Trini reveals her fear of heights as Jason attempts to climb a rope. Bulk and Skull walk in and give the teens a hard time. Jason challenges Bulk by telling him that he at least can make it to the top. Bulk takes on this challenge. Bulk doesn't make it on the first attempt, and on the second try he ends up pulling the rope down with him, causing some of the plaster to fall on him as well. The teens laugh and Kimberly tells Bulk he really showed them this time. Meanwhile, Billy enters, revealing his invention, the Communicator. Its purpose was to allow communication between the Command Center and the Rangers, but it would appear it had another unintended function; Billy accidentally tapped into the Command Center's teleportation module, giving the communicators the ability to teleport the Rangers to and from the Command Center. Alpha 5 takes Billy's communicator to make adjustments to it so the teleportation function works more smoothly, but it only causes him to run out of control for a few moments. On the moon, Rita Repulsa intends to trap the Rangers in the same type of time warp she trapped Zordon in years ago. Using a device modeled after a space shuttle created by Baboo, she launches it to Earth, and sends the monster Bones in as well. Her plan is to open a hole in time, and use Bones to throw the Rangers in, trapping them in a manner similar to Zordon. While Zordon analyzes the time device, the Rangers are sent to investigate Putty activity. They are discovered while hiding, however. Kimberly wants to morph, but Jason refuses, stating that they have orders from Zordon to only use their powers when necessary. He then orders Billy and Trini to split from the rest of the group to spread out the Putty attack force. Billy then splits from Trini, heading uphill while Trini runs in a different direction, splitting the Patrollers' attack force further. Trini manages to escape the Putties following her, but she screams at Billy to come down from the rocks he has climbed, worried he will fall. But the more pressing danger is the Putty following him; Billy has not yet learned to fight outside of his morphed form. With the rest of the group separated from them and fighting off the main force of Rita's Putties, Trini soon realizes there's no help coming. To worsen matters, Billy's nervousness causes him to drop his Power Morpher. With no morpher or communicator, Billy screams for help. Trini manages to overcome her fear of heights as Billy is nearly pushed from a cliff by the Putty. Finally making it to the top, she tricks the Putty into throwing itself off the cliff, then the two rejoin the rest of the Rangers. The putties are defeated, and Billy reclaims his Morpher (off-screen). Zordon congratulates the Rangers and informs them that Rita has sent Bones down to the amusement park. The Rangers morph to intercept the creature. Bones traps the Rangers in a Time Warp dimension, though it doesn't appear to be the same glass tube as Zordon's. It then attacks the Rangers with the aid of several skeleton henchmen, and the Rangers respond by defending themselves with their Blade Blasters in sword mode. Meanwhile, Squatt and Baboo bring a bomb into the dimension to destroy the time device and trap the Rangers forever. The Rangers manage to blast Bones until he falls apart, but he begins to reassemble himself. Billy realizes that the head must be destroyed, so he grabs the head before it can reattach itself, and passes it to Trini who throws it into a chasm full of magma. This results in the destruction of the rest of Bones' body. In response, Rita sends down a second monster, this one Zord-sized. It lifts Jason out of the Time Warp, and contrary to intent, Squatt and Baboo's bomb actually blows the rangers out of the dimension, freeing them. Jason escapes the monster's grip by blasting it in the eye, then summons the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Jason makes quick work of the creature, and Rita develops a migraine. Jason, Kimberly, Trini, and Billy return to the Youth Center. They are all sitting at a table and listening as Ernie tells a customer about Angel Grove's newest superheroes - the Power Rangers. The teens laugh. Billy tells them the communicators are fully functional now thanks to Zordon and Alpha 5. The teens then head over to the climbing rope. Billy thanks Trini for coming to his aid and Trini only hopes she never has to do it again. Zack quietly comes in and pulls out a monster mask, which he puts on. Zack sneaks up to Trini and growls at her, causing Trini to quickly climb up the rope to the top. Kimberly, Billy, Jason, and Zack, as he pulls off the mask, laugh. Zack tells Trini that it looks like she has really overcome her fear of heights. Cast * Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) * Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) * Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) * Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) * David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) * David Fielding as Zordon * Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 * Richard Steven Horvitz as voice of Alpha 5 * Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Richard Genelle as Ernie * Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa * Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) * Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar * Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) * Takako Iiboshi as Finster * Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) * Minoru Watanabe as Squatt * Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) * Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo * Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) * Tom Wyner as Bones (MMPR) (voice) and Giant (MMPR1) (voice) VHS Releases * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: High Five * Power Rangers Power Playback: Classic Ranger Edition- Yellow Ranger Adventure Notes * First appearance of the Rangers' Communicators, invented by Billy. * First time the Rangers fight two monsters in one episode. * First time the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord fights solo in battle and destroys a monster by itself. * In this episode, Zordon coins the phrase, "It's Morphin Time!" * Also in this episode, Kimberly coins the phrase, "Morphenomenal." * This episode would be mentioned again by Trini in "Island of Illusion". * This episode was taken from the second Zyuranger episode. The time warp device is actually the space shuttle from the first episode, with the two children still inside. The Zyurangers are rescuing the shuttle in the original footage. This element is still seen when Billy grabs the time warp device when escaping the warp. * The scene where the Rangers become trapped in the time warp is used again in "Reign of the Jellyfish", only here, the warp itself is different. * The reason that the Giant was able to punch through the dimension is because this was actually a warehouse in Zyuranger. * The scene where the Rangers fight the Putties while unmorphed was filmed on location at the Vasquez Rocks. Errors * When Jason calls for the Dinozords, only the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord appears. * Billy drops his morpher when fighting a Putty Patroller and does not retrieve it, yet he has it when they morph later on in the episode. * When the giant appears in the city, Rita's palace also appeared in the same shot. * When the space shuttle is moving on the streets, all vehicles that try to avoid hitting the space shuttle are driving on the left side of the street rather than the right side. See Also (fight footage) (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 1